Sick Day
by Em Michele
Summary: Harry and Ginny are forced to spend a day in the hospital wing. How ever will they keep themselves entertained? Fluff Please R&R.COMPLETE (finally)
1. numero un

**_AN:Just a fun bit of fluff I felt like writing. Hey, I'm on meds and I'm a bit loopy - what can I say? Well, whateva, pleez R/R! I'll love you forever. Cheers!_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm really bad about remembering these so for the whole story I AM NOT JKR! I don't own anything, and if I did, I'd be rich and therefore would not be sitting here eating the cheerios my mommy bought me :)_**

****

I wandered down to the Great Hall in a haze. My head was pounding, I couldn't breathe through my nose, and the bare thought of food was enough to turn my stomach. I wondered why I was even out of bed, then I remembered that we had an important review session in two of my classes that day for upcoming tests.

I dazedly found my way to the Gryffindor table and collapsed unceremoniously into a seat next to Hermione, who was apparently in a row with Ron. _Well at least they're fairly quiet, _I thought as I buttered a piece of toast, all the while feeling as if I could fall asleep on the plate in front of me. I thanked my lucky stars that it was storming outside, meaning that my afternoon care of magical creatures class would be canceled, giving me time for a much needed nap. But I felt my luck take a turn for the worst as Hermione started yelling. "RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT _ARE_ YOU INCINUATING? FOR THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK I AM NOT DATING _VICTOR!_ I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS!" She yelled, standing up from the table

"OH SO NOW I'M STUPID, TOO!" Ron blazed back at her, mimicking her actions.

"YOU SAID IT, NOT ME."

My head now felt as if someone was using one of those muggle construction machines - I think Dad called it a Jackscrew, Jacknail, something like that - on my temples, and Ron and Hermione's not-so-quiet argument was doing nothing to help it. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SNOG EACH OTHER IN A BROOM CLOSET OR SOMETHING?" I shouted at them, they got quiet fast, both blushing at the last comment and fake-glaring at me, "Oh don't even go there, you know you both want to. But, frankly, I don't care what you do, as long as it doesn't involve screaming or yelling, because there are some here with splitting headaches that still have to make it through Snape's class today."

"Hear, hear," came a familiar voice. I leaned over to see Harry sitting on the other side of Hermione, his hands gripping his head.

Ron and Hermione looked at both of us, and then sat down, looking defeated. "Sorry, Gin, Harry," Hermione said sitting down.

"Same here," muttered Ron.

"Don't apologize to us," said Harry, "apologize to each other."

Ron stirred his eggs on his plate, not making eye contact with Hermione. "Sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean to say all those things," he said softly.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry, too," said Hermione.

"Hey, Gin," came Harry's voice from around Hermione.

I leaned around to see him. "hm?" I asked, as that was all I could muster at that point.

"You look as horrible as I feel."

I gave him a once over. He didn't look so hot himself. His green eyes were a duller shade and his nose was more than slightly pink. "I could say the same thing about you, Rudolph," I said with as much of a grin as I could muster.

Just then, I sneezed so hard that I would have fallen backward off of the bench at the table, had Hermione not grabbed my arm just in time. I sat up again. "Thanks 'Mione," I said.

"That's it," she said, looking from me to Harry, "You about fell of the bench sneezing and Harry about falls over walking down here, you're both going to the hospital wing before you manage to sneeze yourselves to death."

"But 'Mione!" I whined, "I've GOT to go to class. I have a review session in arithmancy today that I CAN'T miss!"

"Yeah, and I've got to be in DADA today or I'll fail the test next week!" whined Harry in a similar tone.

"Ginny, you know more about arithmancy than I do, and Harry, there's no way you could possibly fail DADA, you're the best in the class. AND if you two keep on like this, _neither _of you will be able to play in the match verses Slytherin on Saturday, and we HAVE to beat those gits! Now Ron and I are taking you up to the hospital wing, and that's final," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"'Mione's right, the Gryffindor team can't possibly manage with both of the people who can play seeker out the running," Ron said, "C'mon you two."

Amongst complaints from both Harry and I, Hermione and Ron managed to drag us across the Hogwarts castle and up three flights of stairs to the hospital wing. When we entered, Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen. "Oh look, Madame Pomphrey isn't here, she must not be seeing patients today, guess we'll just be going then," I said, turning around to walk out the door, but Hermione grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so, Gin," she said.

Just then, Madame Pomphrey shuffled in. "Oh no, not you again," she said, "what mortal peril have you four gotten yourselves in _this_ time?"

"Nothing quite so drastic, Madame Pomphrey," said Hermione, "Ginny and Harry are just sick and refused to come see you, so Ron and I dragged them up."

"Well let's have a look then."

"No, No, Madame Pomphrey, that won't be necessary. Ginny and I ar- are- aren't HACHOO!" Harry sneezed so hard it sent him back a foot.

"Sick? I'm sure you aren't," Madame Pomphrey sarcastically, "Same ailment then, Miss Weasley?"

"N- n- no," I sneezed just as hard as Harry had.

"Looks like insnivilitus (AN:sounds so technical, doesn't it? LOL), already had five cases in the last two days. It's a simple potion to cure it-"

"Oh good then," I said, "Just give me and Harry the potion and we'll be on our way."

"Not so fast, Miss Weasley. It's not _that_ simple. This potion works in five stages, and as soon as each stage hits, you'll fall asleep wherever you are, be you in potions class, at lunch, or walking in the hall, the only problem is it works at different rates depending on the person. You'll have to spend the night."

"BUT-" Harry and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Nope, no buts about it. Pull up a bed both of you, you'll be spending your day here. Make yourselves comfortable."

Harry and I both sighed, there was no use fighting it. The battle was lost. We both sat down on a bed, Harry to my left, and exchanged looks that most clearly stated 'this is gonna be a long day...'

**_AN:this was gonna be a one-shot, but I think it's too long, so I'll make it two chappies, maybe three, but they'll be up in the next few days, so cheers. :)pleez review_**


	2. numero deux

_**AN:So… rite… I said a few days… closer to a few months wasn't it? I'm SO sorry, and I don't really have an excuse other than I've been really busy and I could never get in the right mood to finish this up. I'm sorry for those I've kept waiting, and thanx bunches 2 those who reviewed! U rock my world! papples**_

**_Disclaimer: And i am still not JKR and I still do not own Harry Potter, just incase anyone was wondering._**

I hiked myself full into the bed and settled in, if i was going to be here all day, i was at least going to be comfortable. I was so angry with Hermione for making me come up here. I was going to fail that arithmancy test for sure. I glanced over at Harry, hoping to start a conversation, but he was either very interested in some spot on the wall, or he was daydreaming. I figured it was the latter and took to doing the same thing.

"All right Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, here is your potion. Drink all of it," Madame Pomphrey said as she shuffled into the room yet again.

Harry and I both took a glass from her and downed the potion. It was, by far, the _worst_ tasting potion I'd ever been forced to drink.

"Now children, this particular potion will work in five stages, well technically six, but i won't get into that. The thing you really need to know is at the beginning of each stage of the potion you will immediately fall asleep, no matter what you are doing. That is, of course, why you are here. Now in between each of these sleep portions of the potion, you will feel perfectly normal, so work on homework or play cards, just stay in bed so you won't get hurt when you fall asleep," said Madame Pomphrey, "now it will probably be about thirty minutes before the first stage hits, I will be back to check on you about then. I have a more urgent patient in the back."

With that Madame Pomphrey, walked off to the back room yet again. I looked over at Harry and this time he returned my gaze. "Guess we're stuck here then," I said, stating the obvious.

"Does seem that way," he said.

I nodded. "Well that's just brilliant."

I shifted in my bed, but felt my skirt start to ride up, and it took a lot of readjusting to get it to lay so it wasn't revealing more than I'd like. "Damn… uniform…" I muttered as I tried to move again.

"Problems, Gin?" Harry asked. I looked over to see him smirking at me. Somehow, he was now lying there in some flannel pajama pants and what appeared to be a faded Cannons t-shirt.

"Were you not just in your uniform about three minutes ago?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He nodded. "Why?"

"I'm jealous. I can't transfigure my own clothes. What I wouldn't give for a comfy pair of pajamas right now," I shifted my feet, trying to somehow make those darn shoes they make us where as a part of our uniform, "and possibly a pair of slippers."

He pulled his wand from somewhere on the other side of him, pointed his wand at me, and said a few words I couldn't hear. Suddenly, my annoying collared changed to my favorite t-shirt that I'd gotten last year; it was yellow and said 'Just 'cause you can catch a snitch, doesn't mean you can catch my heart' in red lettering. My wool skirt became soft, red flannel pants that had yellow snitches on them. My shoes became a pair of soft red and yellow slippers and my wand that had been in the front pocket of my skirt appeared in a cargo pocket on my left pant leg. And in a sort of finishing touch, even my tie changed to a silver chain that appeared to have a tiny real snitch on it, it's wings beating rapidly as it tried to fly away.

I grinned at Harry. "You've got nice taste," I said, taking off the necklace to examine the snitch more closely, "craving quidditch practice?"

"Maybe just a little," he said with a grin.

"We'll beat Slytherin on Saturday, no problem."

"Don't be so confident, I hear Malfoy's gotten better since last year."

"But you've always beaten him before, this year'll be the same."

He nodded, and I felt the conversation was officially dead. So I hoisted my heavy book bag that I had set on the floor up onto the bed and pulled out a small book with blue satin cover on it, my journal. I refused to call it a diary, as that one little word carried way too much emotional baggage for me. I opened it to the white ribbon I had set inside it to mark my place. I checked the date of the last entry, it had been three weeks previous, meaning I'd have a lot to write about, but I felt like starting with the present. I pulled out a bottle of purple ink (I only used it for my journal because it was very expensive) I pulled out a sugar quill and started to write

_November 4th_

_Remind me to kill Hermione. She dragged me up here because I was a teensy bit sick. Okay, fine, I was sneezing myself off the benches in the Great Hall, but that was still no reason to drag me up to the hospital wing. So now I'm stuck here for the day while this stupid potion works, and the worst part, HARRY'S HERE TOO! (for the same reason, I might add. He didn't go do anything bold and practically get himself killed again)_

_God, this is most definately some form of cruel and unusual punisment, I'm certain of it. Honestly, I'm going to just fall asleep any minute now and that means I have no control over what I'm going to dream (do I ever) but really what if I start dreaming things about HIM??? And what if I end up saying something like, "I love you, too, Harry," in my sleep. I mean we're friends now, and I don't want to ruin that. _

_I still can't believe that everyone misunderstood me when I said I'd given up on him, honestly, I said GIVEN UP ON not GOT OVER. I most definitely am pathetic with a capital 'P' like this Pathetic. But even that doesn't live up to it. Maybe if I made it all caps and underlined it 1,000 times, yeah, that might do it. Anyway, onto _why_ I'm pathetic. Truly, I am still in love with Harry and he will NEVER return my feelings. Why can't I get over him? I don't think I'll ever get over him. I'm doomed to be the-pathetic-girl-who-fell-in-love-with-and-now-cant-get-over-the-boy-who-lived. That's a long title, I should shorten it._

_Anyway, I'm getting drowsy and I'm going to fall asleep now I'm_

Right then, I promptly fell asleep. I'm not sure of how long I slept, all I know is that I didn't have a single dream whatsoever.

I woke up with a start, my lips were all tingly, like someone had just kissed me. I brought my fingers up to them. Yes that's what it felt like. I looked around frantically, looking for who it had been. But the only person there was Harry, and he was sitting in a comfortable position on the bed reading some book. "Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Gin, you're up. What is it?" He asked conversationally.

"Was there just someone in here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"All right then."

I glanced at the large old clock on the wall. It read 10:30. There was positively no way that I would make it through the entire day with out doing something. "Up for a game of chess, Harry?" I asked.

"Oh sure, you have a board with you?" He asked, closing the book.

"Always. My question for you is, are you ready to get beat?" I grinned at him as I pulled my board out of my bag, as well as my set of pieces.

He searched for his pieces in his bag and eventually found them. He moved the table that was between us so it was at the right position for a game. Then he looked up and grinned back. "I believe that question should go the other way," he answered confidently.

I shook my head. "Sorry to burst your bubble Potter, but I took lessons from the best."

"We'll see who's the best."

"Let's just play."

After a few fierce games of chess, I found myself feeling very thirsty. I started to get up, but Harry grabbed my hand. "Where are you going, Gin? You could get hurt if you fall," he said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go into the hall to get a house elf. I need something to drink and they should be coming by here to clean to the Ravenclaw dormitories, they're just down the hall," I said.

He nodded in understanding, but then looked up at me again. "Wait, how do you know where the Ravenclaw dorms are?"

"I met Michael Corner there a few times, outside the door. Look, I'll be right back, and I don't feel the least bit tired. I'll be fine."

With that, I moved my hand out of his, though I can't say that I didn't like the feeling of it grasping mine. I wandered out into the hallway, and just as I got around the corner, I felt myself loose all control of my legs and start to fall asleep, literally. All I got out before I let sleep take me over was a small scream, then it was all black. I didn't even feel myself hit the hard marble floor.

I did dream this time, unfortunately. I dreamt about the Chamber, something I tend to block from my mind for obvious reasons. It was all happening again, all of it. Me being possessed, being led down to the Chamber, now came the time for Harry to rescue me, but I knew this dream inside and out and I knew that Harry wouldn't ever show up the boy-turned-man wouldn't come and rescue me from the hell I was in, and that I'd be left to die in the clutches of the most evil wizard in ages. "HARRY!" I yelled as I sat up from the dream. I looked around and found myself in my bed in the hospital wing.

"What Gin? Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, a look of pure concern in his emerald eyes.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine," I said, my voice shaky as I was trying not to cry like I always did after the dreams.

"No you're not. Did you have a bad dream?"

"It's nothing, Harry."

"No, seriously, what is it? It helps to talk about it."

"It's stupid, honestly, I'll be fine."

"Out of all the things in the world it could be, I hardly think it would be stupid."

"I was dreaming about the Chamber, all right." I whispered it, still ashamed of everything that happened four years before.

"If you're going to whisper, you're going to have to come over here."

"I'm staying right here in this bed."

"Fine, I'll come over there then."

Before I even had time to object, he walked over and plopped on the side of my bed, stretching out to make himself comfortable. "Budge up, will ya?" he asked with a grin.

"Move over so a boy could occupy my bed at the same time. I'm just trying to imagine my brother's faces right now," I said as I scooted over.

"And I'm not trying to imagine what your brother's would do to me."

"Nonsense, if they'd ever want someone in this position, it'd be you. They know you wouldn't 'try and have your way with me' as Ron likes to put it." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the numerous talks I'd gotten from my over-protective brother over the last few years.

"How do you know that I'm not trying to 'have my way with you'?" A smirk crossed his face, which only caused to me to laugh harder.

For a few moments we were both lost in laughter, and I'd almost forgotten about the dream, almost, but not quite. For some unknown reason, it all came flooding back again. I let my laughter die away. There was nothing funny about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry noticed and turned to me with a quizzical look. "What is it, Gin?" he asked.

"Oh, I just remembered my dream," I said quietly, "it's nothing."

"C'mon Gin, tell me. What was it about?"

"The Chamber, Harry, not exactly something I like to talk about."

He nodded still looking at me worriedly. I figured he understood what I was going through better than anyone else I could tell. There was a silence for a few minutes; I don't think he really knew what to say. "Gin," he finally said quietly, "you don't- you don't blame yourself do you? For the Chamber?"

I sighed. "It's hard not to. I know that I was possessed by Tom, but I was still the one who was stupid enough to pour my thoughts into that diary of his."

He wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I felt kind of awkward, but after I settled in, it felt, well, right. He turned to look at me. "It wasn't your fault, none of it. Voldemort's best at manipulating people. You can't possibly expect yourself to think that some simple, kind sounding writing in a diary was coming from the memory of one the world's most evil wizards. No one, not even me, would have thought that. No one blames you so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know; it's just so hard." Without thinking, I let my head fall on his shoulder.

"I know, Gin, I know."

"You're right, talking about it did help." Okay, so maybe it was being up close to Harry that helped, but it wasn't like I was going to tell him that. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Any t- ti- ti-" He yawned. "-ime"

This made me chuckle a bit. "Tired Harry?"

"Just a bit, I'll probably fall asleep soon. I'd better get back over there." He motioned tipped his head toward the other bed and started to move.

I grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't, I already fell once. We don't need you taking a spill as well. Speaking of, how did I get back in here? The last thing I remember, I was falling out in the hallway."

He settled into the same position we'd been in for a while, and shrugged. "Oh yeah, that, I went and got you and brought you back."

"Always there to save me aren't you?" I grinned at him, but I found that he had fallen asleep, his head tipped to one side against his shoulder.

I found myself feeling very tired, and attempted to stifle a yawn. I knew I was about to fall asleep. "Sleep well, Harry," I said, as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in quite an interesting position. Harry had one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him, and my leg had laced its way over one of his, leaving us kind of tangled up together. I tried to move away ever so slightly, but even that little bit of movement caused Harry to tighten his grip around my waist, rendering it impossible to move from our current position. I wondered who he was dreaming he was holding, because it certainly wasn't me that he thought he was holding so close to him. I let my head rest against his chest again and savored the time that he was holding me because I knew that it wouldn't last when he woke up.

I felt him stir next to me, and I looked up to see him looking down at me with a confused look on his face. "Hi Gin," he said.

"Morning, sunshine," I said with a smirk.

"You have another bad dream?" A look of pure concern flashed in his eyes.

"Nope. Dreamless sleep is definitely a good thing."

"I'd tend to agree."

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to let me move or what?" I looked up at him to see him blushing.

"Oh, sorry, Gin." He moved his arm away and I scooted over.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment.

He checked his watch. "A few minutes after noon. Everyone will be in lunch," he answered.

"RON! You're best friend and your sister are sick. You'd think that you could delay lunch for ten minutes to see them!" came Hermione's shrill reprimanding voice from somewhere around the corner.

"Well, okay, maybe not everyone's at lunch," Harry said with a grin.

Soon enough, Ron and Hermione ducked around the corner, still arguing, I might add. I think they were still kind of oblivious to the fact that Harry and I were in the room. But that didn't last long, as Ron looked up, noticed that we were still in the same bed, and immediately looked as if he were about to rip Harry's head off.

"Harry? Care to explain why you're in bed with my baby sister?" Ron asked, obviously trying to give Harry the benefit of the doubt before he did him serious bodily harm.

"Harry?" I asked. He immediately turned to me, ignoring Ron's earlier question, "Please excuse me while I hex my brother into next Tuesday."

He laughed as I rolled off the bed and pulled my wand on Ron. Ron visibly paled and took a huge gulp.

"Ronald Weasley, call me your baby sister or any derivative there of one more time, and I will be forced to use every spell I know, on you," I said menacingly, "And for your information, there's nothing going on between me and Harry, we were just talking and we fell asleep, nothing more. I can't believe you'd think your best friend would go behind your back like that."

I walked over and hit him upside the head before waltzing back over to my bed, only to see that Harry had moved back to his own. I was a little disappointed, but I settled in anyway.

"Right, sorry mate," Ron said to Harry, "I should've known you better than that."

"'s all right, Ron," Harry said.

"What? Don't I get an apology?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, right, sorry Ginny," Ron said as an after thought. It's just like him to think of his friends before his own family.

"So how are you two feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we're good, except for falling asleep at any random moment," Harry answered for me.

"Yeah, other than that, we're back to normal," I added.

"Well, we just came to see you guys before we went to lunch," Hermione said, "But we'd better get going."

"Yeah, go eat. We'll see you later," I said.

The both waved and walked out. "Ron's such a prat," I said.

"Yeah, but he means well, doesn't he?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I think he still thinks I'm like eight and need someone there to watch out for me so I don't get in over my head. He doesn't get that I can take care of myself. He forgets he's only a year older than me. He needs to start dating, so I can use the 'well if you can do it, I can too' excuse."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, what he needs is Hermione."

"Yeah, he does, too bad that she doesn't see it."

"Actually, it might be a good thing that they don't know that they fancy each other."

"How d'you figure?"

"Well, I'd imagine they'd take all that energy they use when they argue and put it towards snogging instead, and I can't say that I want to witness that."

"Eww… bad mental image."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

I nodded and we laughed again.

"There just has to be some way to get them together, though," I said, thinking out loud.

"Well, I guess we could lock them in a broom closet and see who cracks first," Harry said with a thoughtful shrug. I gave him a skeptical glance, and we both cracked up laughing.

Soon, Madame Pomphrey came and brought us both sandwiches and some pumpkin juice.

"Eat up, you two. You need your energy to help get better," she said as she sat the silver tray between us.

"Thanks, Madame Pomphrey," I said as I took a bite of a ham sandwich.

"You're very welcome, dear. Now how are you doing, any problems, feeling nauseous or anything of that sort?"

"No," both Harry and I replied, though I had to admit there had been constant butterflies in my stomach all day, though that could've had something to do with Harry's presence, as he tended to have that effect on me.

"Well good, everything seems to be going as usual. But, as I've said before, I have a more serious patient in the back that needs my attention."

"Madame Pomphrey, may I ask who the more serious patient is?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Oh, it's just Mr. Malfoy. He was wandering in the forest and came face to face with a certain three-headed dog. Now, I really must be going," she replied as she shuffled to the back wing.

Harry and I looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Malfoy… met… Fluffy?" Harry gasped between spurts of laughs.

"Who… the hell… is Fluffy?" I asked back, tears now rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Hagrid's three-headed dog," Harry answered, his laughter dieing down some.

I wiped the tears from my face. "Well, that's by far the best thing I've heard all day."

"I couldn't agree more."

"It might even beet the bouncing ferret incident."

We looked at each other. "Nah," we both said with grins.

We were silent for a few moments, both of us lost in our own little worlds. "Harry?" I asked.

There was no response. I looked over to see him sleeping. I rolled over in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon, I found myself slipping to sleep as well.

I drowsily opened my eyes. Something large, yellowish, with a pinkish umbrella and a slice of pineapple on the side, loomed in front of me. Bringing my eyes into focus, I saw it was a pineapple that was sitting on my bedside table. I sat up. Harry was lounging, staring at the ceiling, but obviously awake.

"Harry? Why is there a pina colada on my bedside table?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Oh," he said, not even bothering to move, "Fred and George send their love. They said it'd mean something to you."

"Yes, long story, I shall have to kill them later." Stupid gits, they just couldn't let that story die. When I was five, I'd been not feeling well, and mom always made us this fruit smoothie when we were starting to get a cold because she said we needed the vitamin C or some of that nonsense. But anyway, one day, Fred and George decided it would be funny to add just a little bit of alcohol to it, just to see what would happen to me. Well, I was completely schnookered that day, so much so that I ran stark naked down the road. Later, when I knew what a pina colada was, I told them that's what it had tasted like, so they liked to torture me with the memory.

"Are you gonna tell me the story behind it?" Harry asked curiously, finally sitting up and looking over at me.

"No, maybe someday, but definitely not now," I answered.

"Fine, fine, leave me out of the loop," he said in a pitiful tone, but he was grinning at me. I grinned back.

Neither one of us said anything for a few minutes. I stared out the window. Outside, there were a group of first years making their way down to the green houses. One of them looked, at first glance, like Cho Chang. And that got me thinking, she was the last girl I'd seen Harry with, and that had been two years ago. I wondered what girl was on his mind.

"Hey Harry, I haven't seen you with any girls lately? Who's been on your mind lately?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I have my eye on a girl, but she only sees me as a friend, so it's pointless," he answered in a dejected tone.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"But what about you? Aren't you dating Colin?" he asked.

"No, actually, we broke up a few weeks ago. Things weren't working. It's better as friends," I answered.

"So, anyone else catch your fancy then?"

"Well, yeah, there's someone I wouldn't mind dating. But he's older than me, and I'm sure he just sees me as a little kid." I was careful not to look up to meet his eye.

"I guess we're in the same boat then."

"Yeah."

We were quiet again. I noticed a change in the rhythm of his breathing. I looked over to see he had fallen asleep again.

"I love you, Harry," I whispered as he slept, just before I fell asleep.

I woke up a while later, and looked over at Harry's bed, expecting to see him awake. I was surprised when I saw he was still asleep.

His face looked tense, worried. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I wanted so much to take away the pain he was dealing with. I tiptoed over to the side of his bed. I watched for a few minutes as he slept, but after a while, I couldn't resist. I reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes and I ran my thumb over his cheek. His face immediately relaxed, and I could've sworn I saw a tiny upturn in the corners of his lips. He looked so cute, and I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and kissed him softly.

There were no fireworks, nothing amazing. I started to pull back, but lingered a few inches above his face, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open.

I about died of a heart attack.

I pulled back the rest of the way and turned my back to him, sure that my face was burning a deep shade of crimson.

"Ginny, what were you doing?" I heard him ask behind me.

I thought about lying, but I figured I couldn't very well say 'nothing, Harry,' and move on, because it wouldn't be that easy. He wouldn't let it drop at that, and I couldn't come up with a logical excuse.

"I'd just kissed you," I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What, didn't catch that," he said. I could tell he was much closer than he'd been just a few seconds earlier, probably standing right behind me.

I turned around, and he was literally less than a foot behind me. I took a step backwards and steadied myself. _Time to ruin my friendship with Harry_ I thought to myself. "I said I'd just kissed you," I said again, my voice slower and louder, just to make sure he heard me.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "But, why?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you, I have been forever, and I don't know, you were sitting there asleep and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down to kiss you. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have, but I did and I guess you should know anyway. I know you don't have feelings like that for me, so don't even feel like you have to reject me or anything, I hold no hope of you returning my feelings. I should probably go now." I said all in one breath.

Harry surprised me as he chuckled; definitely not the response I was expecting. "Ginny, breathe," he said, as if I'd just been babbling about quidditch instead of being in love with him.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's a little hard to breathe when you're trying to tell one of your friends that you love them. You try it, trust me, it's not that easy," I said defensively, turning around to face him for the first time.

He shrugged. "Okay, fine," he said, and then he did the unthinkable.

He leaned down and kissed me.

It was amazing, and wonderful, and better than I ever could have imagined. When we both pulled back, I almost wondered if I should pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was looking at me with an almost mischievous expression on his face.

"I love you, Gin," he said in a way that made me absolutely sure I wasn't dreaming.

He leaned down and kissed me briefly, then pulled back with a grin. "And you said it was hard."

_**AN:Apologies if it's not very good, but seriously, I was REALLY loopy when I wrote the first chapter, and I could never get back into the same mood to really do it justice, but tell me what you think. I'll give you a cookie!!! sunkist**_


End file.
